heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Akiza Shinono
She's the Vice admiral of the I.I.A and is an alcholic alchemist who is ususally seen in a tankini or an bikini.An Feature that stands out on her are her huge breast.Measurements:Ht:145 waist:56 hip:68 and bust:101cm powers Alchemy-She can change any thing into another object via alchemy she likes making beer/wine with this. Accelerated Metabolism-She gets rid of alcohol gut quick and burns off fat extremely fast so she super skiny but has some fat even referred to as an human Rangekkoreaper from Bleach. Alcohol Empowerment-She gains powers from the alcohol she ingest. Alcohol Immunity-She can't get drunk not even buzzed and she hates that Avery Vulcan likes to joke about it even though he's straight-edgeup CM Punk. Darkforce Manipulation-She controls the mysterious darkforce of the omniverse. Enhanced Memory-She may be a wanabe drunk but she has a sharp mind.Ever if underlings try to trick her she knows their pulling wool over her eyes. Enhanced Mortality-She gains powers from any good, evil and/or neutral party. Enhanced Reflexes-She has amazing reflexes like all sober I.I.A membersshe can't get drunk but she pretends to. Enigma Force-She works for the Dragon of the Cosmos and was given these ultimate powers that also gave her an second mind Named Babe. Intuitive Empathy-She can understand anyone's troubles but doesn't like to tell them. Internal Bodily Cleansing-She can pass an drug and alcohol test by cleansing her body of any type of impurity. Infinite Supply-She never runs out of any liquid or any type of Liquor. Infinite digestive system-She may have an body that every I.I.A girl wishs for but she can eat a lot I mean a lot. Blood Pressure Manipulation-She can control her own blood so she won't die from all the alcohol she drinks. Speed swimming-She is an amazing swimmer this is why she's always in a swimsuit and all mission in the water goes swimmingly. Free Diving-She can hold her breath for 3hours.Her lungs are abnormally huge. weakness * she can't really get drunk. *Her body under constant blood pressure pills effects constantly an must be maintained a lot. *She can be lazy Trivia *Akiza means 'Bright' in japanese *Hazama means 'The Edge' in japanese. *Avery jokingly calls her Izayoi because she was born on the seventh cycle of the moon. *Izayoi means 'Seven-day-old-moon' in japanese.use use of Izayoi is just a mere coincidence because Akiza Izayoi also has this apart of her name. *She is called Hazama because she lives on the edge by drink alcohol-poisoning amounts of beer. *Despite of her ageyears she acts like an mother to Calix Avery although Avery is Over 1,000+ years older than her. *She vary outspoken like Avery and most of the other females of the I.I.A and she's not afraid to stick-out her chestliterally in front of anyone. *She is the only female not planned to have a crush on Avery. *Like Bo'rai Chou from Mortal Combat she uses the drunken-fist. *She is supposed to be the 'Drunken mother/female figure' of the show. *Rangekkohowever you spell it is my second favorite female bleach character with Rukia in third and Soi Fon in first Category:Truth™